Crazy Love
by M.E.C.Pattinson
Summary: Bella y Emmett Mccarty, Edward y Alice Cullen y Jasper y Rosalie Hale son hermanos gemelos que deciden entrar a la universidad de NY sin saber que ahí encontrarían la amistad, una familia y porque no el AMOR. Cero dramas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas soy nueva y esta es mi primer historia "Crazy Love" espero les guste es una de las primeras historias que escribi y es la primera que publico aqui en Fanfiction.

* * *

Los personajes no son mios si no de la gran Stephenie Meyer pero estoy en proceso de comprarle a Edward jajaj:)

* * *

Capitulo 1: Partida de los hermanos Mccarty

**Bella pov.**

Ropa…..lista accesorios….listos artículos de higiene…..listos cosas extras …listas

Hoy mi hermano y yo partiríamos a la universidad y estoy muy emocionada por eso aunque también un poco triste por dejar a mi abuela Marie la cual ha sido como nuestra madre desde aquel triste día pero dejando atrás esos sucesos tristes me presentare: mi nombre es Isabella Marie Mccarty Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 18 años, amo leer y la música sobre todo la clásica, me encantan los deportes mi aspecto físico no es gran cosa mi cabello es caoba con tonos rojizos, mis ojos color chocolate mi estatura es promedio nada fuera de lo común pero tampoco me menos desprecio.

-Belly-bells ¿ya estas lista?

-Si Emmett ya bajo- le grite a mi hermano el cual a veces podía ser irritante, mejor bajo antes de que el suba.

-Ya era hora! Creí que te llevarías toda tu habitación-si también podía ser un exagerado y dramático.

-Bella querida ¿llevan todo? ¿no se les olvida sus pasajes?-pregunto abue Marie

-No abue Marie llevo todo empacado y aquí tengo los pasajes listos- se los mostré.

-Muy bien suban el chofer los está esperando, cuídense mis niños cualquier cosa llamen por favor- nos dijo.

-Adiós abue- me despedí de ella

-Adiós abuela Marie- se despidió Emmett

El viaje al aeropuerto duro poco cuando llegamos nos registramos y mientras esperamos el vuelo a nuestro destino tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno nos esperaba…..

**Emmett pov.**

Wow estoy emocionado por ir a la universidad aunque suene algo loco pero cumpliríamos nuestro sueño de estudiar en NY aunque debo admitir que extrañare mucho a mi abuelita Marie la cual ha sido una madre para Bella y para mí.

Presentándome mi nombre es Emmett Mccarty Swan alias según mi hermana "el oso sexy emy", ok lo admito yo puse el sexy nada mas véanme y lo verán volviendo al tema tengo 18 si soy el gemelo de bells aunque siempre ella dice ser la mayor por 3 minutos pero yo soy más grande que ella físicamente, mi color de cabello es negro y mis ojos son azules si somos muy diferentes en ese aspecto pero teníamos la misma mentalidad claro que yo siempre he sido el más carismático y ella la más ordenada.

Nos despedimos de nuestra abue Marie y cuando llegamos nos tuvimos que registrar odio esta parte de los viajes ahora estábamos esperando nuestro llamado, note que mi hermanita estaba pensativa

-Belly ¿qué piensas?-le pregunte

-Solo tuve presentimiento de que hicimos bien en ir en NY, no lo sé pero algo siento que algo bueno nos espera- dijo

VUELO 167 CON DESTINO A NEW YORK POR FAVOR PASAJEROS INGRESAR POR LA PUERTA DE EMBARQUE

-Ok hermanita entonces a descubrir que nos espera- dije mientras escuchaba el llamado de nuestro vuelo

-A descubrirlo- respondió sonriente.

* * *

Que les parecio el primer capi acepto cualquier sugerencia

pd.-los primeros 3 capis seran de las partidas de los hermanos

5 review's y en el proximo cap doy un adelanto :)

M.E.


	2. Partida de los Cullen y Hale

Chicas les publico ya el segundo capi el cual jnte la partida de los cullen y hale para alargarlo :)

**dark side of everyone **si el anterior estaba muy corto por que no me queria enfocar mucho en las despedidas y eso pero en este ya los junte para que quedara un poco mas largo espero te guste :)

**GaliaMRamon **gracias por tu review :) 3

* * *

**Los personajes no son mios si no de la gran Stephenie Meyer pero estoy en proceso de comprarle a Edward jajaj:)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Partida de los hermanos Cullen y Hale

**Edward pov.**

Listo! Todo empacado, hoy mi hermana y yo viajaríamos a la ciudad de NY para ir a estudiar la universidad aunque ella y yo somos totalmente distintos siempre tuvimos el mismo sueño de estudiar ahí.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen tengo 18 años, actualmente vivo en chicago, como saben tengo una hermana, me encanta leer, y la música clásica, toco el piano gracias a que mi abue Elizabeth me enseño y en los deportes me gustan todos pero más el basquetbol en lo físico mi cabello es color cobrizo lo se raro, mis ojos son color verde esmeralda herencia de mi mama, no soy ni muy musculoso pero tampoco soy muy delgado era lo normal.

-Edward baja ya que van a perder el vuelo- me dijo mi mama

-Ya voy mama- respondí

Papa ya nos estaba esperando en la sala para despedirse antes de ir al hospital solo faltaba Alice para poder irnos.

-Y estoy aquí- hablando de ella

-Por dios Alice por que llevas todas esas maletas?- le pregunte horrorizado por qué no exagero lleva como 15 maletas

-Hermanito aquí está todo lo que necesito y no es mucho hasta me faltaron algunas cosas- me respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Ya ya mejor denle un abrazo a mama- nos dijo mama para dejar de discutir el tema de las maletas

-Los voy a extrañar mucho hijos, prométanme que me llamaran a menudo- nos dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo prometemos mama- dijimos al unisonó

-Buenos hijos su vuelo los espera, los vamos extrañar mucho Edward vigila que tu hermana no gaste todo el dinero y deje en quiebra las tiendas- nos dijo papa sonriendo

-Lo prometo papa, adiós- les dije

Camino al aeropuerto sonara muy extraño pero me vino el presentimiento que algo muy bueno sucederá.

**Alice pov.**

Hola mundooooo no sé si me conozcan pero como quiera me presentare mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen Masen pero solo díganme Alice o Allie tengo 18 años como mi hermano ya que soy su gemela se que él no se los menciono así que se los digo yo mi aspecto consisten en: mi color de cabello negro me lo corte haciendo que estos apuntaran en diferentes direcciones, mis ojos son color azul como mi papa y soy de estatura bajita es por eso que me dicen duende, les diré un secreto no tan secreto soy totalmente adicta a las compras siiii las amo mucho.

Ahora vamos rumbo al aeropuerto y vi que Eddie va muy concentrado en algo

-Eddie en ¿qué piensas o en quien?- le pregunte

-Solo en lo que nos espera y no pienso en alguien sabes que nunca tuve interés en nadie aquí-me respondió

Llegando al aeropuerto hicimos la rutina de siempre.

-Sé que pronto la encontraras- le dije espontáneamente

-¿Qué?- si hermanito eres demasiado despistado

-Que pronto encontraras el amor es como una "visión" se que este viaje nos cambiara la vida al igual que a otros- soy genial psicóloga lástima que me incline mas por la moda

-Siento lo mismo- fue su respuesta

POR FAVOR PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 130 CON DESTINO A NEW YORK INGRESAR POR LA PUERTA DE EMBARQUE

Si definitivamente este iba a hacer un gran cambio….

**Jasper pov.**

Hola mi nombre es Jasper Hale Whitlock y ahora mismo me despido de mis padres porque mi hermana y yo partiremos hacia NY a estudiar sonara ridículo pero ese es nuestro sueño y al fin lo cumpliremos.

-Hijos cuídense mucho por favor tu Jazz cuida bien a tu hermanita- nos decía mi mama

-No te preocupes mama la cuidare muy bien- le respondí para que se quedara tranquila

-Rose querida no agobies (n.a.-agobiar o estresar) mucho a tu hermano- le dijo mi padre que tenia abrazada a mi hermana

-No le daré problemas lo prometo- hay eso espero.

-Adiós mama, papa- dijimos

Mi hermana y yo somos gemelos tengo 18 años, mi cabello es rubio, mis ojos son azules, no soy muy corpulento pero si tengo fuerza, mis hobbies es el futbol, me encanta la historia pero me inclino mas por psicología se que este viaje será grandioso va a ver muchos cambios y los veo realmente buenos…

**Rosalie pov.**

Íbamos camino al aeropuerto Jasper seguro pensando en algo raro yo iba viendo el paisaje para sentir la tranquilidad, mi nombre es Rosalie Lilian Hale Whitlock y soy en aspecto físico como jazz solo que en mujer si sonó raro pero así es tengo cabello rubio, mis ojos son azules soy de estatura alta lo único diferente que tengo con mi hermanos es que yo soy más activa que él pues el siempre ha sido sereno.

-Rose- me llamo jazz

-Mande-conteste

-Tengo el presentimiento que algo bueno viene- me dijo

-Sabes ahora que lo dices creo que yo también lo siento, es como si algo nos espera- dije

Llegando al aeropuerto nos registramos e hicimos todo la rutina.

Aun no entiendo cómo es que tienes tantas maletas- me seguía diciendo mi queridísimo hermano

-Pero solo traigo lo necesario no se dé que te quejas- le dije

-Son muchísimas nadie es igual a ti de loca por la moda- me volvía a decir

-No lo creo Jazz se que encontrare a una amiga adicta a la moda igual que yo ya verás y quien sabe a lo mejor una posible cuñada- le dije

-Yo solo espero que cuando encuentres a esa amiga adicta a las compras también encuentres a otra amiga que las pueda serenar a las dos para que no me vuelvas loco- me dijo y en cierta parte también es bueno su plan

POR FAVOR PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 560 CON DESTINO A NEW YORK INGRESAR POR LA PUERTA DE EMBARQUE, INGRESAR POR LA PUERTA DE EMBARQUE.

Uno no sabe lo que le espera pero si se que nos espera algo bueno como decía jazz….

* * *

Aqui esta un adelanto del proximo cap por las que dejaron su review:

_¡genial mi primera compañera ha llegado!_

_-Voyyyyyyyyyyyyy- grite para que me escuchara_

_-Hola mi nombre es…._

_-Tu nombre debe ser Rosalie tienes cara de Rosalie, puedo llamarte Rose ¿verdad?, ¿vienes de lejos?, Wow tienes las misma maletas que yo ¿tu hermano te controlo verdad?, a mi también, o pero que descortes paso a tu nueva habitación, es muy grande a mi también me impresiono, estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas por cierto mi nombre es Alice mucho gusto- dije extendiéndole mi mano_

_…-sono el timbre_

_-Yo abro debe ser Isabella- le dije mientras corria hacia la puerta_

Genial las chicas ya se van a conocer que nos estara preparando Alice, Bella y Rose...

5 reviws y en el prox cap pongo un adelanto :)

M.E.


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendose I

**Hola chicas aqui les traigo el tercer cap espero les guste abajo aclaro por que se llama asi:)**

* * *

**Los personajes no son mios si no de la gran Stephenie Meyer pero estoy en progreso de comprarle a Edward jajajaja:)**

* * *

CRAZY LOVE

* * *

Capitulo 3: Conociendose I

**Bella pov.**

El vuelo estuvo agradable, claro, con Emmett haciendo sus "bromas" y molestando a las azafatas como no iba a hacerlo (NOTESE MI LINDO SARCASMO)...

_Flash back_

_Llevábamos 45 minutos de vuelo cuando Emmett se empezó a remover en su asiento_

_-Emmett clámate me estas empezando a marear- le dije cuando vi que en verdad estaba muy inquieto_

_-Lo siento bells pero me estoy aburriendo._

_-Entonces has algo pero deja de saltar en tu asiento._

_-Ok ahora vuelvo voy al baño- gracias a Dios, espera, al ¿baño? Emmett le tenía miedo a los baños de los aviones solo espero que no cometa una idiotez._

_Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y Em no aparecía y ahora si esta va preocupada; tenía que ir a buscarlo._

_Toque la puerta del baño pero nadie contesto, volví a tocar y nada._

_-Señorita sabe si…..- le estaba preguntando a una azafata cuando se escucho un grito y de la cocina salió una chef bañada de ¿sopa? Jalando consigo a… claro… Emmett._

_-Emmett que hiciste por Dios._

_-¿Es su familiar?- pregunto todavía enojada_

_-Si es mi hermano puedo saber ¿que hizo?- y veo que me esperaba algo muy malo_

_-Nada solo que su hermano coloco esto en el suelo asustándome y provocando que la comida cayera en mi- dijo enseñándome un ratón de juguete._

_-Solo estaba aburrido y quería ver si esto asustaba a las personas como en las caricaturas_

_-Mire le pido disculpas por su comportamiento le aseguro que no volverá a suceder- trate de arreglar el problema_

_-Solo asegúrese que no se vuelva a acercar más a mi cocina- pidió_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Mi hermano a veces podía ser un niño de 4 años, juro que algún día me provocara algo.

Ahora iba rumbo al departamento que la universidad me había asignado el cual iba a compartir con 2 compañeras solo espero que no sean unas locas psicópatas.

**Alice pov.**

-Alice cuídate y por favor no hagas ninguna tontería- me dijo mi hermanito

-lo prometo- le di un beso y camine rumbo a mi edificio.

Según la Sra. Cope iba compartir habitación con dos chicas ¿cómo se llamaban? A si Isabella y Rosalie bonito nombres seguro seremos grandes amigas.

-Disculpa sabes ¿Dónde está recepción?- me pregunto un chi…. Woooooowww y no era un simple chico era alto, rubio, ojos azules, se veía fuerte… Alice cierra la boca seguro pensara que eres tonta me reprendí mentalmente.

-Hola- agito su mano- ¿te encuentras bien?

-amm si si mm receepcion queda en la entrada principal a mano dereecha- como pude dije tartamudeando pero ¿desde cuándo tartamudeo?

-Muchas gracias, tengo prisa pero nos vemos después- me dijo y salió corriendo

-Genial Alice ves a un chico guapo y tartamudeas – me venía diciendo

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a mi nueva habitación, la abrí y quede impresionada por sus dimensiones yo imaginaba que era una muy chica pero esta parecía una casa raro pero es genial. Explore toda la habitación/casi casa y me instale en la segunda recamara cuando esta acomodando ya mi segunda maleta, escuche el timbre ¡genial mi primera compañera ha llegado!

-Voyyyyyyyyyyyyy- grite para que me escuchara

-Hola mi nombre es….

-Tu nombre debe ser Rosalie tienes cara de Rosalie, puedo llamarte Rose ¿verdad?, ¿vienes de lejos?, Wow tienes las misma maletas que yo ¿tu hermano te controlo verdad?, a mi también, o pero que descortés paso a tu nueva habitación, es muy grande a mí también me impresiono, estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas por cierto mi nombre es Alice mucho gusto- dije extendiéndole mi mano

-Mucho gusto Alice si mi nombre es Rosalie y si me puedes decir Rose vendo de Miami, Florida, digamos que mi hermano es muy controlador, tienes razón el departamento es muy grande y claro que seremos grandes amigas- respondió todas mis preguntas con una sonrisa, sip definitivamente seremos amigas.

-Rose ya escogí la recamara dos así que queda la uno y la tres ¿cual quieres?- le pregunte mientras se las enseñaba.

-Claro, quiero la tres espero que a la otra no le preocupe-

-No lo creo, por cierto ¿Por qué no abriste con la llave?- le pregunte ya que eso se me hizo raro

-Ah es que la Sra. ¿Cope?, sí, creo que así se llamaba me dijo que…-sonó el timbre

-Yo abro debe ser Isabella- le dije mientras corría hacia la puerta

**Bella pov.**

Por fin llegue a mi asignada habitación y tuve que tocar el timbre, no paso ni cinco segundo cuando una chica que tenía aspecto de duende llego saltando

-ohh tu debes ser Isabella- hum no me gusta ese nombre pensé- que bueno que llegaste solo esas maletas trajiste, tenemos que ir de compras si si las tres debemos ir de compras Rose, tu y yo sería genial- ok me estaba asustando que ¿no respira? – pero pasa pasa, mi nombre es Alice un gusto- termino

-Un gusto si mi nombre es Isabella aunque preferiría que me digieras Bella-

-Ok entonces Bella será-

-Alice deja que Bella descanse debió haber hecho un gran viaje- dijo una rubia que salió de una de las recamaras

-Hola Bella mi nombre es Rosalie Pero dime Rose- se presento y vaya que me sorprendí ya que pensé que era la típica rubia descerebrada (n.a. no es en contra de las rubias se que muchas no son así) pero como dicen las apariencias engañan.

-Hola Rose mucho gusto- le dije

-Oigan por qué no abrieron con su llave- pregunto sorprendida Alice

-Justo te iba a decir Alice que la Sra. Cope dijo que tendríamos que sacarle copia a tu llave porque solo había una por habitación- le explico Rose y la verdad no entiendo porque no pueden sacar tres llaves en fin así son los directivos

-Bells te puedo llamar bells ¿cierto?- asentí- bueno solo queda la primera recamara espero no te importe- dijo Alice sonriendo

-Claro no importa la que sea sirve para dormir- bromee

-Ok las dejo para poder acomodar lo que faltan de mis cosas- nos dijo Rose

-Si yo también- dijimos al unisonó Alice y yo lo que ocasionó la risa de las tres, si definitivamente iba ser divertido vivir con ellas.

**Rose pov.**

Bella y Alice me agradaron, se ven buenas personas. Entre a mi recamara a terminar de colocar mis cosas pero primero prendí mi ¡Phone y puse la canción de Epic de Big Time Rush una de mis favoritas por su ritmo.

This one is for the ladies  
They looking so amazing  
Let's get crazy  
Ain't nothing gonna save me  
Make this an Epic night  
Make this an Epic night

Turn down the lights  
Turn up the music  
You've been waiting all week to let it out  
Your piece of mind  
Go ahead and lose it  
We don't need no gravity it's going down

Estaba por terminar de acomodar mis cosas y estaba concentrada en la canción que no me di cuenta de que Alice y Bella habían entrado

-hum lamentamos interrumpir pero como no hay comida aquí vamos a salir a comer y queríamos saber si ¿bienes?- pregunto Bella un poco avergonzada por haber entrado

-Claro solo termino y voy-le dije ya que ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo hambre

-Ok te esperamos en la sala-

**Bella pov.**

Por lo poco que hable con las chicas me basto para saber que eran buenas personas: Alice parece ser un poco hiperactiva lo cual a veces asusta, Rose se ve amigable y creo que un poco más tranquila que Alice.

-Bella mi papa me mandara mi auto hasta la próxima semana tendremos que pedir un taxi ¿no te importa verdad?- pregunto Alice sonriendo

-No he viajado mucho en taxi, no importa.

-Entonces pediré uno- dijo mientras iba corriendo hacia el teléfono

Mientras pedía el taxi y esperábamos a Rose me quede viendo la sala de nuestra habitación hasta que recibí un Whatsapp que podría adivinar que es de Emmett

Emmett "oso sexy":

¿Como estas? ¿Ya llegaste?

Bella S.:

Estoy bien y si ya llegue

Emmett "oso sexy":

¿Quieres venir a comer? Ya conocí a mis compañeros y son GENIALES y estamos en ese restaurant que les hable

Bella S.:

No puedo :( voy a comer también con mis compañeras :)

Emmett "oso sexy"

Ok, hablamos después ;)

-Con quien hablabas- estaba concentrada que no había visto que Rose había entrado

-A con mi hermano o más bien con mi gemelo venimos a estudiar los dos aquí- le dije

-¿tú también tienes un gemelo?- asentí- es genial yo también aunque a veces tiene sus desventajas-

-Tienes razón y créeme lo he comprobado muchas veces- dije recordando todas las tonterías de Emmett

Empezamos hablar de las ventajas y desventajas que tenia tener a un hermano y en especial hombre como gemelo hasta que apareció Alice diciendo que el taxi ya había llegado.

El viaje al centro fue tranquilo íbamos hablando de trivialidades, el problema fue cuando teníamos que pagarle al taxista, al final termine pagando Alice y no sé cómo pero nos convenció de hacerlo.

- ¿Y, donde vamos a comer?- pregunto Rose

- Bueno mi hermano vino aquí en el verano pasado con sus amigos y me comento de un lugar donde la comida esta buena, solo que no sé donde están las calles- le comente

-y ¿te sabes el nombre de las calles?-pregunto Alice viendo a nuestro alrededor

-Si el lugar se llama East Food y está en la Av. 5°- si me lo aprendí ya que Emmett hablaba hasta por los codos de ese restaurant

-Si quieren yo voy a preguntar donde se encuentra para no perdernos todas- propuse

-Está bien pero Bella no te apartes mucho ya que no conocemos aquí.

-No se preocupen no me alejare mucho.

Cuando iba recorriendo toda la avenida estuve observando los puestos para ver si alguno tenía el nombre de esta, iba concentrada hasta que choque con alguien…

-Lo siento de verdad estaba buscando algún sitio de taxis y no venia concentrado, de verdad lo

-No pasa nada yo tampoco estaba prestando atención al camino- lo interrumpí subiendo la mirada y vaya que me sorprendí ya que el chico no estaba nada mal, tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, y era casi igual de alto que Emmett, pero lo que más me encanto eran sus ojos y su cabello, sus ojos eran color….

-¿y estabas buscando algún lugar?- pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Uhm si es que….- le explique que venía con unas compañeras y como somos nuevas no conocemos muy bien aquí y tratábamos de buscar el restaurant.

-Mucha casualidad mis compañeros de habitación también somos nuevos pero uno de ellos sabia de un lugar para comer y es justo el que me dijiste solo caminas 3 cuadras mas y una hacia la izquierda- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Eso es bueno muchas gracias de verdad.

-No es nada y una vez más discúlpame por chocar contigo- dijo mientras seguía caminando

-¡Bella! Ya conseguimos la ubicación- dijo o más bien grito Alice

-Si justamente me la dio un chico- dije sonriendo más de lo normal

-Y por tu sonrisa puedo juzgar que fue un chico guapo- su comentario me hizo sonrojar

-Puede ser.

La comida estuvo exquisita le agradecería a Emmett por hablar de ese restaurant, las chicas en verdad eran geniales, hablamos de todo y pude descubrir que tanto Alice como Rose eran compradoras compulsivas lo que no me causo gracia ya que me gusta lo que es de moda y comprar pero no pasar 6 horas en el centro comercial, pero ya veré que hacer con eso.

* * *

¿Quien sera el chico qeu choco con Bella? una pista es el hermano de la "duende hiperactiva"

Aqui las chicas ya se conocieron el cap no es de dos partes solo puse "I" para cuando ellas se conoscan y pondre "II" cuando los chicos se conoscan pero aclaro no es de dos partes, el proximo lo narran los tres chicos y ya en el cuarto empieza a narrarlo una persona

Les agradesco sus reviews, fov.,alertas muchas gracias 3

Si llegamos a 10 reviews pongo adelanto del proximo cap.

M.E.


End file.
